


My Manager, My Lover

by hinori92



Category: Code Geass, SuzaLulu - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, SuzaLulu - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinori92/pseuds/hinori92
Summary: It was just a short break for Lelouch, whom did not expect much from it. Who knew he would meet someone from across the wide ocean?





	My Manager, My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really been a while since I’ve last written and uploaded anything. Even so, this piece today is not something new. It’s something I’ve written years ago and it has been on my FF.net for quite some time. I’ll be uploading some old stories I’ve written before into this website, since I’ll be making this as my main one from now on.
> 
> For those who have read it before, sorry to say it’s a repeat, but for those who haven’t, welcome and I hope you’ll enjoy this one-shot.
> 
> By the way, this one-shot was inspired during my short trip in Seoul, on a ferry at Hangang River.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Code Geass and its characters, nor the song written inside, but this plot.
> 
> Note: The italics sentences/words are spoken in Japanese.

Lelouch Lamperouge was just a normal student studying in Ashford University, Britain. Since his father had always been busy with work, he stayed in the university dorm. In all of his life, he had always wanted to go back to a place he **once belonged**. Never had he told about his intention to his father, though, as he knew too well how his father's reaction would be and it was absolutely impossible to happen.

It was during mid-semester break did he have the chance to go back to Japan for a week. He had always wanted to visit there, as he was reminded of the beautiful cherry blossoms he once viewed with his mother before she passed away and went to Britain with his father. With all his saved money and a few friends to accompany him, he finally flew to his destination, Japan.

It was his fourth night in Japan, during his one-hour river view trip on a small cruise, did his life changed once and for all.

“Lulu, the live band’s starting soon! Hurry up!” Milly shouted as she pulled along Lelouch towards the first floor of the cruise. “The others are already there, while you’re here sniffing in the cold air.”

“The air is fresh, Milly. Besides, I’m sure they’re still preparing,” Lelouch complained though he followed still.

Milly rolled her eyes, “It’s in the schedule, Lelouch, and all you have to do is be there and enjoy the show.”

As expected, the live band was finalizing their preparations as Milly and Lelouch arrived. The room was quite small, having only 30 seats for the tourists to enjoy the show. Sitting just 3 rows away from the stage, Lelouch and his friends chatted happily as they waited for them. A strum on the electric guitar was heard, attracting the audience’s attention.

There standing under the spotlight, was a guy of brown hair with a simple black and grey striped round neck shirt that bound tightly around his lithe torso and a pair of jeans. Just his physical look was already mouth-watering.

“Minna-san, konbanwa! (Good evening everyone!)” He greeted with his manly voice. Without waiting for anyone to reply, he continued, “Ogenki desu ka? (How are you?)”

The audience replied, even Lelouch's group of friends who did not understand Japanese replied along with a “Hai! (Yes!)”. Lelouch laughed at their silliness.

“Ii desu ne. Ja, mazu, boku wa Suzaku desu. Doramaa wa Karen de, beeshisuto wa Ougi desu (That’s good to know. Well then, firstly, I’m Suzaku. The drummer is Kallen and the bassist is Ougi.),” the guitarist, who called himself Suzaku, introduced all of his band members.

“Eeto… (Erm…)” Suzaku paused for a while before continuing, “Konban, kono uta de hajimemasu. (This evening, we’ll start with this song.)”

It somehow felt awkward as the band started immediately after the cue from the guitarist. However, as soon as the song started, the awkwardness immediately subsided, attracting everyone’s attention. The song was soothing, sang by the guitarist with his smooth voice. It then turned into the rocker part at the chorus, and back to the verse with the soothing style again.

Lelouch knew that song as he often listened to it back when he was still in Japan, “Chaosmyth” by One Ok Rock. He even had the album back then, but now he had no idea where he had placed it.

After the song ended, the guitarist, Suzaku chatted a while with the audiences before continuing with a slower song. After two songs requested by the audiences, everyone seemed heated up. Suzaku had taken this chance and asked if anyone would like to sing with him. No one put up their hands, though, which made Suzaku felt awkward once again.

“Here!” Milly suddenly shouted as she pointed towards Lelouch.

“What? No!” Lelouch hissed. Apparently, Lelouch had translated to Milly about what Suzaku was saying, but he never knew that Milly would actually betray him.

“He can sing Japanese song!” Milly continued, ignoring Lelouch's complaints.

“Ah! Sou nan desuka. Suteeji e kudasai. (Ah! I see. Please come on stage.),” Suzaku replied as he waved. He roughly knew what Milly was trying to say with the words “sing” and “Japanese song”. From her, too, that he knew they were foreigners.

“Go!” Milly pulled Lelouch up from his sit while his other friends helped in pushing him out of the row of seats. Lelouch glared at them, but it was of no use, as Milly still waved him away. Lelouch sighed and walked towards the stage.

“Onamae wa…What isu your ne-mu?” Suzaku spoke Japanese but quickly changed as he remembered this man was not a local.

“Watashi no namae wa Rurushuu desu. (My name is Lelouch),” he replied.

“Ah! Hai,” Suzaku was surprised. “Nihongo ga dekimasu ne? (So you can speak Japanese?)”

“Ee, daitai dekimasu (Yes, I can speak some),” was Lelouch's reply.

“Jouzu desu ne (You’re good). Ja, nan no uta o utaimashou ka (Well then, what song would you like to sing?),” Suzaku asked.

“One Ok Rock no 'Be The Light' de onegai dekimasuka (What about One Ok Rock’s Be The Light?),” Lelouch asked back.

Suzaku was again suprised. He could not reply for a moment. After recovering from the slight shock, he replied saying it was also his favorite band, and decided to go along with that song. Passing the microphone to Lelouch, Suzaku adjusted his guitar and waited for Lelouch to give the cue.

Lelouch was nervous, of course, as he was supposed to sing it alone while the others will be playing the instruments. Looking towards the audiences applauding for him and towards Suzaku who smiled to him, he took a deep breath and nodded his head, initiating the cue.

After the first strum, Lelouch started. Suzaku was stunned by his voice, almost forgetting his second strum. Lelouch was very good, not only in his voice, but also with the rhythm and dynamics, which astonishes not only Suzaku and the audiences, but also Lelouch himself.

Everyone cheered, of course, but the loudest cheer could be heard from Milly and the group of friends. Slowly, Lelouch got into the mood and started singing as if he owned the stage, ignoring the existence of those strangers below. Suzaku, however, kept his hands going unknowingly while his eyes were non-stop staring at Lelouch. Suzaku was not mad at all with Lelouch snatching away the audience attention from him, as his attention was caught by him too. Unconsciously, Suzaku had thought that maybe he should invite him to join them.

It was after the song ended and the applauses sounded when Suzaku finally snapped out of his stare. Suzaku, who was standing just beside Lelouch, received the microphone back from Lelouch. He thanked Lelouch for singing with him and asked for another round of applause from the floor. Lelouch shyly bowed and went back to his seat. Suzaku had wanted to ask Lelouch to stay for a while, but decided that he should ask him later instead.

Apparently, Lelouch's performance was the last one as the cruise finally reached the dock. Saying their goodbyes and bowing as the audiences started to leave, Suzaku caught sight of Lelouch and his group of friends heading towards the door. Immediately, he went down of the mini stage, grabbed Lelouch by the arm and pulled him back from the crowd, not known by his groups of friends.

Lelouch was shocked. He looked at the hand holding onto him before looking up. Lelouch blushed, though he did not understand why.

“A-ano…” Suzaku spoke in a nervous tone.

“ _Yes?_ ” Lelouch replied in Japanese.

“ _I would like to have a word with you for a while if that’s okay,_ ” Suzaku spoke as he led Lelouch to a chair beside him while he sat opposite him.

“ _Yeah, sure, my friends can wait,_ ” Lelouch replied and took a sit while trying hard not to fidget.

“ _Er…erm… Where’re you from?_ ”

“ _Britain._ ”

“ _I see. What are you working as now?_ ”

“ _I’m still a student,_ ” Lelouch tilted his head to the side, expressing his confusion for those questions.

“ _Oh…_ ” Suzaku paused. He debated if he should really do this. Although Lelouch is still a student, he did not want to miss his chance to recruit him. Both Kallen and Ougi stared each other and back to Suzaku. They sort of guessed Suzaku’s intention.

“ _Erm…_ ” Lelouch broke the silence. “ _Is that all?_ ”

“ _Eh?! Erm…_ ” Suzaku was unsure of what he should do. Release his chance once and for all, or grab it and see how it goes?

“ _I…I should be going then,_ ” Lelouch replied and stood up, but his wrist was immediately grabbed by the handsome looking guitarist. Wait, did he just think that?

“ _I would like you to join my band!_ ” Suzaku spoke out all of a sudden. He sounded desperate.

Lelouch's eyes went wide, and so did the other 2 members. They had always known Suzaku to be quite an undecided one and often not daring enough to confront people, but this time, he really gave them a surprise.

Suzaku looked back at Lelouch. His eyes full of hope that Lelouch would accept it. He waited as Lelouch continued staring into his eyes. Then, Lelouch looked away.

“ _I can’t…_ ” Lelouch replied reluctantly.

“ _Eh?_ ” Suzaku was shocked. He was rejected.

Lelouch pulled back his hand as Suzaku’s grip relaxed.

“ _I’m sorry to disappoint you, but since I’m a student, and not a local too. I don't think I can join you._ ”

“ _But, you’ve got the talent…_ ”

“ _Thank you for asking, though,_ ” Lelouch cut in. He smiled, “ _It was fun singing with you guys, but having the talent or not isn’t the problem. Since I don’t belong here, I can’t help you out. I’m sorry, but please find some other people._ ”

Lelouch smiled dejectedly and left. Suzaku was still stupidly standing at the same place. His head hung low after Lelouch's footsteps were gone. It was only a rejection for joining the band, but he felt as if his love proposal was unwanted at all.

Kallen sighed. For a moment, she thought it was going to work, as she saw the glint in Lelouch's eyes when Suzaku invited him. She was not sure if it was totally because of Suzaku’s invitation, but the type of glint that occurs when your first crush confessed to you. Oh well, Kallen shrugged as she continued clearing up her stuffs.

Ougi felt sympathy towards Suzaku. He had observed Suzaku during their performance and noticed that he had taken a liking to Lelouch, and thus daring himself to take his first step in inviting him. Well, he knew it was impossible anyways. Still, he zipped up his bag and walked down the stage, thinking of consoling Suzaku. He stopped, however, when he saw someone walked in.

Suzaku quickly looked up as he heard the hurried footsteps. His eyes went wide out of excitement. Maybe Lelouch changed his mind, he thought.

“Erm…” Lelouch blushed. Then, he squeezed a piece of paper into Suzaku’s right palm. Suzaku stared at it.

“ _Just in case you’ve become popular,_ ” Lelouch left out a short comment, and a small smile, then quickly left again.

Ougi and Kallen both went wide-eyed.

“ _Okay…so this wasn’t expected,_ ” Kallen spoke in surprised.

Suzaku was opening up the crumpled paper as Ougi walked towards him and looked it over the shoulder. Ougi had a sigh of relief and chuckled. Kallen heard it and quickly went over. Apparently, Lelouch had given Suzaku his email address so that he would still contact him even after he became popular.

“ _You’ve got yourself a big fish here, Suzaku,_ ” Kallen smirked and slapped his shoulder.

“ _I guess this means you have a second chance,_ ” Ougi added.

“ _Yeah…_ ” Suzaku smiled, when he suddenly realized and his blush darkened. He snapped, “ _I don’t mean it that way! You guys are thinking too far._ ”

“ _Oh, don’t hide it,_ ” Kallen countered back. “ _I know you took a liking to him, you love-struck-idiot._ ”

“ _I don’t, okay? I’ve already said that I would…_ ”

“ _‘Never date anyone, anymore.’ Yes, Suzaku, whatever you say, Suzaku,_ ” Kallen rolled her eyes and scoffed. She then continued with clearing up.

“ _Let’s clear up and leave, okay?_ ” Ougi smiled and patted Suzaku’s head before following after Kallen.

Suzaku opened his mouth and wanted to counter back, but he stopped. Though he did not want to admit it, but his 2 best friends might be right. He sighed. Would it be alright to try falling in love again?

* * *

Time flies and it was a few months later after Lelouch had went back to his student life. Going to lectures, skipping some, challenge strangers to a chess game… He was brought back to his boring life.

Right now, he was staring out of the glass window towards the green field. His face held no emotions, nor were his ears listening to the lecture going on in front. Looking further away towards the main gate, he noticed yet another group of students from the music department was giving a street performance. How he wished it was that man he saw just a few months ago.

“Haa… I wish Suzaku’s here,” Milly snuck up behind Lelouch and sighed into his ears.

Lelouch snapped back to reality and pretended to be keeping his books away. Apparently, the lecture had ended and his friends had started to disturb him again.

Shirley, who was standing in front of his table, giggled, “Oh come on, Lelouch. Your ears are not helping you at all.” Each time any of them spoke that person’s name, his ears would go red instinctively.

“Excuse me, girls, but I have an important matter to see to,” Lelouch spoke in his stern voice and stood up. Holding his books in one hand, the other in his pocket, Lelouch left his seat.

Milly suddenly squealed, “You’re still contacting him, right? How sweet! I still remember his email where he sent you a picture of flowers! When was it already? Hm…”

“I’ve no idea what you’re …You hacked my account again!” Lelouch, who stopped in his track immediately, shouted back at Milly with his face totally red.

Both Milly and Shirley laughed at that. Milly then replied, “Of course! I’ve got to check on my dearest’s progress, don’t I? Ah! Valentine’s Day! That email was sent during Valentine’s Day! They were so pretty and there was a heart shaped one too!”

“He’s so romantic!” Shirley squealed too, with eyes full of sparkles.

“I know right! You know how lucky you are now, Lelouch? Having such a sweetie in your life and emailing you all the time. How in the world can you find another guy so sweet?” Milly finished her enthusiastic talk to only realize Lelouch was not there anymore. She blinked a few times before she chuckled as she stared out the window, looking on as Lelouch walked out from the building.

Lelouch hurriedly walked away. He had to once again change his password. No matter how many times he had changed it, his female friends always managed to hack in. It must be Nina. Although she seemed not interested in whatever was going on around her, she definitely seemed interested when it comes to gossips.

Lelouch was grumbling at how he should change the password into longer versions and what he should type and stuffs when he suddenly banged into something tough. He tried to take a few steps back to stabilize himself but he had instead hooked onto a pole and fell backwards. Lelouch shut his eyes and was waiting for a thud or a slam of his body on the ground but it never came. Instead, he felt something wrapped around his waist and a strong force pulled him back up, and made him banged into something again. This time, it was something not too sturdy.

“Oof!”

The force was light, but he felt warmth caressing him and the grip around his waist tightened. Lelouch opened his eyes. He was in his dorm’s lobby, looking at a pair of eyes staring at him in surprise. It was the dorm manager.

“ _We finally meet again._ ”

Lelouch suddenly blushed as he heard a voice just beside his ear. Someone just spoke to him in Japanese and this someone has the same voice as the one he has been dying to hear again. Then, he realized he was standing tip-toed and the realization started to don on him. His ears became red.

“ _A-Am I…dreaming?_ ” Lelouch whispered back in Japanese. Surprisingly, he still knew which language to use albeit being very shocked at what was happening already.

The man holding him chuckled, “ _Why don’t you try looking me in the eyes?_ ”

Lelouch was slowly pulled away from the hug. He gasped. He was right. The man he had longed for since that day had finally appeared.

“Hello, Rurushuu,” Suzaku greeted in English with his Japanese accent.

Lelouch thought he was going to cry when he saw his face again, but he laughed instead while the tears accumulated at the side of his eyes. Suzaku was still smiling, though he was not very sure if Lelouch was laughing at his weird English or was too happy to see him.

Apparently, he had banged into Suzaku without knowing it and his leg had accidentally hooked on Suzaku’s leg instead of a pole. His books fell from his hands, so what does it matter? He just laughed, be it his weird slang, or his happiness to see him, or his silliness.

After Lelouch calmed down, he looked into Suzaku’s eyes again. His grip on Suzaku’s hand loosened and was brought to caress Suzaku’s cheeks.

He smiled and replied, “Hello, Suzaku.”

Lelouch brought Suzaku’s face lower, shut his own eyes, before landing a kiss on those lips. Suzaku was taken aback. Yet, he quickly recovered and brought his arms around Lelouch's waist again and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. They did not even bother if the people around them started crowding, or the passerby stared curiously at them, or the dorm manager had a thick blush across her cheeks as she stared lovingly at the couple. Lelouch's arms embraced Suzaku’s shoulders as their hug tightened and continued their kiss.

...

“ _Why didn’t you tell me you’re coming?_ ” Lelouch asked as they both sat side by side on Lelouch's bed. Even after the heated greeting from before, Suzaku still felt nervous and decided to keep a bit of distance. Well, most probably because it was Lelouch's room and they were sitting on the bed.

“ _I wanted to give you a surprise,_ ” Suzaku replied, smiling. Talking with Lelouch had always been refreshing, even though it was through emails. Though they did send photos of each other to update on their daily lives, it was still much better to see him in person rather than just pictures.

Lelouch frowned, “ _I don’t really like surprises you know, since they don’t give me time to prepare on things._ ”

“ _Ah! I’m sorry!_ ” Suzaku immediately apologized. His panic mode was switched on.

Lelouch chuckled, “ _Hey, relax! I don’t like surprises, but your appearance here is more than enough to cheer me up._ ”

Suzaku was stunned, staring at Lelouch's smiling face. Though he had seen them before, but like always, the real thing is so much better than the photo. He smiled, “ _Good to know._ ”

“ _So…where will you be staying?_ ” Lelouch asked.

“ _Hm…_ ” Suzaku suddenly had a slightly wicked thought. “ _I thought of staying in this room._ ”

“ _Eh?_ ” Lelouch blushed. “ _Ah…b-but…I-I’m sharing room with another…_ ”

Suzaku chuckled, “ _I was just joking. I’ve booked a hotel room already._ ”

Lelouch calmed down. He thought for a second that it might be real and it scared him. It was not because he had a roommate though. Even if Suzaku really did want to stay with him, he would just chase Rivalz out. He was worried because he really had not done any preparation to face it. ‘It’ as in the sudden cuddles on bed and then the continuation with whatever it is. ‘Argh! Damn this virgin!’ Lelouch was frustrated.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Lelouch continued. “ _How long will you be here?_ ”

“ _A week,_ ” Suzaku replied as he smiled wider.

“ _A week?_ ” Lelouch exclaimed in shock, which sort of scared Suzaku.

“ _Yes, why?_ ”

“ _Does it mean you’re having a concert here?_ ” Lelouch asked, getting excited. His eyes sparkled as he waited for the answer.

Suzaku was thinking for a moment. He was not sure if he should answer truthfully or not. The real truth for him to be here was because of Kallen’s best friend’s invitation. They were asked to perform in her club, and were given free accommodation for a weak. Yet, seeing Lelouch being excited just because of the word concert, he could not bear to tell him the truth.

He knew Lelouch had been asking him if he was becoming popular as Suzaku had a few times sent a photo of him on stage with a crowd behind him. However, little did Lelouch know, since the photos taken were mostly in a dark place, the crowd behind him was not actually as big as he thought. Suzaku’s performances had always taken place in clubs, pubs, lounge, and once in a while during wedding dinners but never in an actual concert hall at all. He could not bring himself to tell him the truth when he saw Lelouch’s messages with full of hope and excitement.

“ _Y-Yeah…though it was only a small one,_ ” Suzaku replied a bit unwillingly.

“ _It’s okay. Even if the concert is small, at least you can finally perform in other countries, which make you an international idol! This is just the start, so don’t worry about it,_ ” Lelouch smiled heartily as he consoled Suzaku.

“ _Yeah…I had the same thought too,_ ” Suzaku tried his best to laugh.

“ _What’s your company’s name?_ ” Lelouch suddenly asked.

“ _Eh?_ ” Suzaku was dumbfounded.

“ _Your entertainment company’s name. They’re the ones who deal with all these concerts right?_ ” Lelouch asked again, getting more and more excited.

“ _Oh! Er…it was Zero’s Entertainment,_ ” Suzaku simply faked out a name using the front name of the club he would be performing at later on.

“ _Oh, I see. I don’t know which. No point asking,_ ” Lelouch chuckled at his own mistake.

“ _It’s okay,_ ” Suzaku answered, though he was trying hard not to sweat too much.

“ _So, when’s your concert?_ ”

“ _S-Sorry?_ ” Suzaku stuttered. He was silently hoping these questions would stop.

“ _When’s your concert? How many days will you be performing?_ ” Lelouch repeated.

“ _Oh, only one night, the day after tomorrow,_ ” Suzaku replied, which was the only truth about his club performance. Yet, in his heart, he apologized a thousand times.

“ _Great! I’ll go and see you!_ ”

“ _No!_ ” Suzaku suddenly shouted, which made Lelouch jumped a little. Quickly, Suzaku tried amending his mistake, “ _Well, actually, the ticket was already sold out since there were only a few seats._ ”

“ _I can go for the rehearsal! When’s it?_ ” Lelouch asked eagerly.

“ _Erm…there will not be any rehearsal, since they said the concert is small and short,_ ” Suzaku simply explained, hoping he would buy it.

“ _Oh…they’re so mean,_ ” he pouted. Suzaku wanted so much to bite away his pout, but tried his best to hold back.

“ _Then, what about the backstage? Do you think you can get me a backstage pass?_ ”

“ _Er…I’m not sure. I’ll try to get one,_ ” Suzaku replied. He was definitely dead. His band members would definitely kill him. Yet, even with all those lies, Lelouch grinned happily.

“ _Awesome! I can finally go for a concert! What’s more, I get to go to the backstage! Your fans would definitely be jealous of me!_ ”

“ _Don’t need to thank me. I’ll always give you the best,_ ” Suzaku replied as he used his nose to nuzzle Lelouch's.

“ _It tickles,_ ” Lelouch chuckled and stole a peck on Suzaku’s lips. Suzaku smiled before smooching back at Lelouch, while silently fingers-crossing that everything will not turn out too bad.

* * *

“ _You idiot!_ ” Kallen shouted as she stood up and banged the table. Since they were in a club, the music was so loud it covered it up.

“ _Calm down,_ ” Ougi tried to calm her, even though he himself was unsure how to deal with the sudden confession.

“ _I know already,_ ” Suzaku whined with his face in his palms while his elbows supported his head on the table. “ _Just…help me._ ”

“ _No! Knowing you, you’ll definitely fall for his puppy eyes and foolishly agree to anything he wants! Besides, I’ve told you to not visit him, didn’t I? But no! You won’t listen to me! Now you’ve done it!_ ” Kallen screamed and kicked the sofa behind her. Luckily it was heavy and it did not budge at all, or it would have flown out the club.

“ _Kallen, you’re attracting attention,_ ” Ougi spoke up and true enough, Kallen’s voice had become too loud that it was starting to attract the people around them.

“ _Eurgh! I’m getting another beer!_ ” Kallen growled before she left towards the bar.

Ougi sighed before turning back towards Suzaku, “ _You really should have just told the truth, Suzaku._ ”

Suzaku faced Ougi sadly, “ _I know, but I can’t do it when his face was so…so…_ ” Suzaku’s forehead hit the table and he sighed.

Ougi sighed as well. How his childhood friend actually had such bad luck in all his relationships was unknown.

“ _Ougi…_ ”

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“ _Can we just cancel the whole thing?_ ”

“ _Suzaku, you know it’s impossible. Kallen would slaughter you if she hears that._ ”

“ _But, Ougi!_ ” Suzaku looked back up and grabbed at Ougi’s collar. “ _I can’t let him down! If I’m to tell him that all the while the photos were a lie and the concert was a lie too, what will become of me? He’ll hate me till the very core of his heart and I’ll really never be able to fall in love ever again!_ ”

“ _Su-Suzaku…calm down…_ ”

“ _I really love him, Ougi! I don’t want to let him go! For once in my whole life, I really want to cherish him as my precious treasure! I really…really…love him…Ougi…_ ” Suzaku slowly let go of his grip.

“ _Look, Suzaku. I know how much you love him, and this is the only time where I truly see how much you blossom because of him, but your attitude in not being able to tell the truth just so you could make him happy has not change at all. And, you do know it’s always that that made you fail again and again, right?_ ”

“ _I only dated twice, Ougi, and Lelouch is the last one I’m going to date. If this fails, I’m going suicide,_ ” Suzaku stated, his tone getting darker.

“ _’Right, suicide, and no matter how many times you said it, it never happens,_ ” Ougi replied in an unbelievable tone.

“ _You’re the one who stopped me, but that’s not the point!_ ”

“ _I know. Fine, I hate to encourage you to tell lies, but tell Lelouch that the concert was cancelled last minute,_ ” Ougi fixed out a lie.

“ _Reason?_ ”

“ _You weren’t told of the reason but it was the company’s fault. Done,_ ” Ougi sighed. “ _Here I am, doing bad things again. Please do not punish me, dear God," he said as he clasped his hands together and shut his eyes.  
_

“ _But still, I have to perform that night. How can I escape?_ ”

“ _You’ll find a way somehow. I’ve had enough of telling lies,_ ” Ougi shut his mouth by drinking the orange soda he ordered just now.

Suzaku stared at Ougi, and the soda, before sighing and laid his chin on the table.

* * *

The next day, Suzaku did as Ougi had taught him, but he was not very sure if Lelouch had bought his lie. He did try to act as frustrated as possible, and maybe because of that he saw Lelouch's sad face and silently cheered that he succeed.

“ _So, since the concert’s cancelled, does it mean you’ll be going back to Japan soon?_ ” Lelouch asked quietly as they walked by the beach, enjoying the cool breeze. Suzaku could feel the slight tension in Lelouch's grip, but he felt happy, at least he knew Lelouch really loves him.

“ _No, I’ll still be here till the end of the week,_ ” Suzaku replied and it immediately bring a smile on Lelouch's face. Suzaku smiled too. He just loved having Lelouch smiling at him.

“ _Great! Shall we go and explore then?_ ” Lelouch started listing out the cool places around his university. Some delicious snacks and cafes and also a few shopping centres were listed out as well.

“ _Sure, but I can’t go out with you tomorrow night. They said they wanted to treat us to an apology dinner and I must show up,_ ” Suzaku lied apologetically.

“ _It’s okay. We can still go out for tea. My lecture will finish at 3 tomorrow, so why don’t you come pick me up at the gate? Then I’ll bring you to my favorite café?_ ” Lelouch said happily.

“ _Sure,_ ” Suzaku replied and they both fell into silence. Lelouch obviously cheering happily for their meeting tomorrow, but Suzaku was anxious. There was this thing that he had wanted to ask since yesterday but he could not as they were brought to another topic, which led to his disaster. Anyway, now that everything was fine, he thought maybe he should ask him once again.

“ _Erm…Lelouch…I was wondering…_ ”

“ _Yes?_ ” Lelouch looked at him.

“ _Erm…_ ” Suzaku stared for a while before averting his stare again. He was too nervous. “ _I know I’ve asked you this before, but…can you join us, our band?_ ”

Lelouch chuckled, “ _And here I thought you won’t ask anymore._ ”

Suzaku stared back at him. He could not understand what Lelouch was saying.

“ _Well, I remember that you were really eager to invite me into your band, but since I can’t be in Japan, I rejected you, and I still remember how dejected you looked back then,_ ” Lelouch continued smiling.

“ _Yeah, I remember. I was so sad that I thought my love was rejected immediately,_ ” Suzaku chuckled. “ _Well, at least now I know it was not._ ”

Lelouch laughed but answered, “ _But still, I’m sorry but I have to reject the invitation again._ ”

Suzaku finally looked at Lelouch and asked, “ _Why?_ ”

“ _I’m still a student, Suzaku. And besides, I can’t leave here even if I want to,_ ” Lelouch replied coldly.

“ _Why?_ ” Suzaku could feel Lelouch’s sadness, even though it was not shown.

Lelouch, however, smiled and said, “ _My dad won’t allow me to. I was already told that I would definitely be the next heir to his company._ ”

“ _I can…try to talk to your dad._ ”

“ _It’s okay, Suzaku. I don’t want you to meet him._ ”

“ _Why? Does he hate foreigners?_ ”

“ _Hm…sort of,_ ” Lelouch replied. “ _You see, aren’t you surprised that I can actually speak quite fluent Japanese? Have you ever thought how I did that?_ ”

“ _You learned them,_ ” Suzaku replied bluntly. How else can he speak Japanese then?

“ _Yes, I did,_ ” Lelouch chuckled. “ _But I could speak even fluently since my mum spoke to me in that language._ ”

Suzaku was surprised, “ _So, you’re saying you’re half Japanese?_ ”

“ _Yup!_ ” Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku smiled even brighter, “ _Then, all the more for you to head back to Japan! That’s your home too, Lelouch!_ ”

“ _I know, but ever since Mum passed away, I didn’t have a chance to go back, only that one time. I didn’t even tell my dad when I went back there._ ”

“ _Your dad…didn’t like the memories there?_ ” Suzaku asked, as if guessing the answer already.

“ _You’re quite sharp aren’t you?_ ” Lelouch smirked.

“ _Erm…sorry,_ ” Suzaku apologized, thinking that maybe it was too straight forward.

“ _It’s okay. Anyways, if you really want me into your band, there is another way, which is the only way,_ ” Lelouch suggested. Suzaku was all ears as Lelouch started explaining. “ _If you’re going to convince my dad, your only job is to reach to the highest ranking of the international chart._ ”

“ _The highest ranking?_ ”

“ _Yes, I’m sure you can do it though. I have faith in you,_ ” Lelouch smiled.

Suzaku, enchanted by the beautiful smile, replied naturally, “ _I’ll try my very best, just for you._ ”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Lelouch chuckled as he hugged onto Suzaku’s arm as they both walked back.

* * *

As promised, Suzaku had accompanied Lelouch for tea but quickly left for his dinner right after he sent Lelouch back to his dorm. Kallen was grumbling and scolding non-stop at Suzaku for being late while they all did their final checking on their instruments. Suzaku quickly went to change and returned to the stage to only find that the crowd was already there and all were cheering as he entered the stage. Taking a deep breath, he let out a big smile and started his performance.

Lelouch, on the other hand, was sitting alone at his desk, looking at the flyer he received from a boy handing them out. He was not sure if he should be happy or sad, or angry or frustrated. He knew the ones in the poster were definitely Suzaku and his band, yet he did not want to believe it. He trusted Suzaku so much that it really hurt if Suzaku really did deceive him. Then again, if the poster was telling the truth, then that would explain why Suzaku had to cancel the concert as there was not any in the first place. Lelouch looked back at the emails Suzaku sent him. When he looked clearly, it actually showed a bar counter right at the back of the crowd, in the corner of the photo. Suzaku did not tell him he was performing in clubs; instead he stated it was his mini concerts.

Did Suzaku lied just so he could be happy? Or did he lie so that he could keep his private life to himself? If he wants to conceal his private life, is there a reason for him to agree in exchanging photos? Why did Suzaku do this? Why did he have to lie?

Lelouch could not stand questioning himself anymore. He needed answers. Instantly, he stood up, took his keys and wallet and rushed out of his room, all the while holding tightly to the flyer in his hand.

The place he had gone to really was a club. There were two bodyguards standing guard in front of the door, demanding a ticket to be shown before going in. Lelouch obviously did not have them and was not allowed entrance. Lelouch ran to the back. It was the same condition. Not giving up yet, he went back to the main door and demanded entrance.

“My brother might be inside there! He’s too young to be in there!” Lelouch lied.

“No entry no matter what you say, boy,” a bodyguard with blonde pleated hair guarded him from the door. “Even if your brother is inside there, he had the ticket and that’s all we need to allow entrance.”

“But this place should not allow underage kids inside there, right? How can you not check their age?” Lelouch was almost in rage.

“I’m sorry, but we weren’t ordered to do so. If you really want to see your brother, I suggest you stay here till the performance is finished.”

Lelouch gave up. He had no choice but to stand and wait.

One hour had passed and the performance had no sign of ending yet. Feeling tired and chilly, Lelouch almost dozed off while standing against the wall. The bodyguard, Gino had tried talking to Lelouch a few times, keeping him company as he waited. Yet, there was not much to talk about as Lelouch was too furious to even open his mouth at all.

Seeing the pitiful Lelouch, Gino went in to grab a chair and put it beside him. He nudged Lelouch awake and asked him to sit on the chair instead. Albeit feeling suspicious towards Gino’s hospitality, Lelouch still sat and gradually fell asleep.

Gino sighed, “Your brother is so lucky to have you, waiting for him no matter how long it takes.”

It was another 2 hours later did the door swung open and the girls’ non-stop squealing woke Lelouch up. He immediately tried to go against the flow to get in, but was pushed back out again. Gino could not bear looking at him suffer anymore and decided to help Lelouch. After remembering Lelouch's brother’s name, he quickly squeezed back into the crowd.

Lelouch was jumping higher and higher, and he finally saw it. Though it was a glimpse, but he was definitely sure that it was Kallen. Then, he jumped again and he saw Ougi. He jumped again, and this time, it felt as if he stalled in the air. It was really Suzaku, bowing and waving towards the crowd while he continued to clear up his stuffs. Lelouch landed with a thud, as he slipped when he was reaching the ground. Quickly, he got up again and disappeared out of sight.

Gino was squeezing his way through the crowd towards the stage while shouting, “Suzaku! Suzaku! Where are you?!”

Suzaku heard his name and quickly looked up. He saw the bodyguard holding up his hands as he called out his name.

“Here! Stage!” Suzaku called back.

Gino quickly turned and looked. He blinked. He was very sure that Lelouch is a local, but how can the Japanese be his brother?

“ _What is it?_ ” Suzaku called again.

“ _Your brother!_ ” Gino called back. “ _He’s outside waiting for you!_ ”

“ _My brother?_ ” Suzaku mumbled, he could not understand him.

“ _Your brother, Lelouch, is waiting…_ ”

Even before Gino managed to finish, Suzaku quickly ran towards the door, ignoring the annoying fans trying hard to grab on him. Gino followed suit, helping to make way for Suzaku. Sadly, Lelouch was not there.

“He was definitely here just now! I even gave him a chair to sit while he took a nap,” Gino quickly explained in English out of shocked as he pointed towards the now empty chair.

Suzaku looked towards it and saw a piece of crumpled paper on the ground. He picked up and saw it was a flyer about his performance.

Suzaku cursed and quickly stopped a taxi that happened to pass by. Kallen was shouting for him to clear up his stuffs, but Ougi stopped her and decided it was best to just leave him as it is. Kallen grumbled, still, but was hoping that Suzaku could deal with it without any more failures like his pass relationships.

* * *

 

Lelouch ran for half an hour, and eventually reached the beach unknowingly. He slowed down and descended towards the sand. Out of fury, he threw and punched the sand without caring about the cut getting deeper every time he does it.

He knew Suzaku had told a lie, though in truth it was more than just one lie. But, why? Was it really necessary? Or was it because that Suzaku was annoyed? Though Lelouch admitted he had always talked about performing in a concert and that the livelier the concert, the higher the popularity will go, but did Suzaku treated them as pressure? Was it why he felt annoyed and did not want to be reminded of it, that instead of confessing the truth, he lied? If so, then Lelouch was definitely the cause of all of it, making Suzaku listened to things he hates, forcing him to tell a lie about his fake concerts, and then even pressured him to reach the highest ranking in the international idol chart.

“It’s…my fault…”

Lelouch thought as his tears started wetting his eyes and cheeks. He had tried hard to control them, making himself sprint towards the furthest area from his dorm, flying punches and yet, he still broke down. Now, if Suzaku had found out that Lelouch stalked him to the club, Suzaku might hate him once and for all. Lelouch would not be trusted anymore and everything would be gone.

Clutching hard on the sand in his fists, he continued sobbing in the night.

* * *

 

Once Suzaku had reached Lelouch's dorm, he quickly went to his room but to only find Rivalz half awake. Suzaku then ran around the compound but he saw no sign of Lelouch. He wanted to search all over the places they both had gone to but he could not. What if Lelouch came back and he missed him? What if Lelouch never comes back and he was nowhere to be found at all? What if Lelouch finally decided to leave him and ask for a break up instead? How can he live anymore if Lelouch really did those? Sighing hard, Suzaku dropped onto the door steps at his dorm and waited for Lelouch. The first thing he was definitely going to say when Lelouch appear, was “sorry”.

The roads had become silent and the dorm’s gate was closed. Suzaku had been sitting in front of the gate, waiting still even after he was chased out of the compound. He did not bring with him his watch but it was definitely way pass midnight and Lelouch had yet to come back. Suzaku’s heart rate increased, his body felt cold, and yet with all his waiting, Lelouch was not going to appear anytime yet. How long should he wait till he can finally relax? And where could he be?

“ _Where are you, Lelouch?_ ” Suzaku mumbled while rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

Then there came a scratching sound. Suzaku perked up at the sound and quickly looked around. Even though the sound was soft, he could hear clearly that it was the sound of steps being dragged as one walked. Looking over and over again, he saw a small figure coming towards him. Immediately, he bolted towards it.

Suzaku was right and it was really Lelouch. Bolting and stopping instantly, Suzaku grabbed hold of Lelouch and hugged him tight.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Suzaku blurted out straight. “ _I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m very sorry! I’m so very sorry!_ ”

Suzaku repeated a few times but there was no response from Lelouch at all. He got worried and turned to look at him. Stunned! Both of Lelouch's eyes were red and puffy. There were still some dried tear tracks on his cheeks as well. Looking all over Lelouch, he noticed that both Lelouch's fists were having small cuts here and there, and there were sand on his hands and trousers. Suzaku was guessing that Lelouch had just come back from the beach, but he was very lucky that Lelouch did not go to find other men or even walked straight into the ocean. However, seeing Lelouch not replying was not helping at all.

“ _Lelouch, are you okay? Speak to me,_ ” Suzaku asked desperately.

Lelouch slowly looked up at him, but with only just three seconds of staring, Lelouch started to frown and cry again. Suzaku brought him back into his tight embrace immediately and tried his best to sooth him by caressing his back and repeating his apology non-stop.

* * *

It was 4am when there were knocks coming from the wooden door. Kallen ignored it at first but with the constant knocking, she got up unwillingly and went to the door. Peeking through the peeking-hole, she grumbled and opened the door aggressively.

“ _Don’t you know it’s rude to…?!_ ” Kallen shouted but kept quiet instantly after seeing a very worn-out Lelouch lying asleep in Suzaku’s arms.

“ _I’m sorry, but could you please open the door for me? Since you’re staying just beside my room I thought you might have my room keys,_ ” Suzaku stated apologetically, knowing that he should always keep his keys with him instead inside of his bag, since he never liked waking Kallen up in the middle of the night.

Kallen stared fiercely at Suzaku after he finished, before saying “a minute” and went back in to grab the keys. She also wore on her bathrobe, since she was just wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. Suzaku mumbled a soft "sorry" once again as he followed behind her.

Walking past Suzaku and towards the room next to hers, she unlocked the door and held it open for Suzaku to enter. She then shut the door, switched on the lights and told Suzaku to put Lelouch in the bath tub. Suzaku did not understand why but just did as told. Kallen went in and locked the door. Suzaku had no idea what Kallen was trying to do but trusted her and just sat waiting on the bed.

A few minutes later Kallen came out of the bathroom and searched around the cupboard. Suzaku was about to ask what she was searching for, but decided there was no need to when Kallen took the first aid kit and a bathrobe, and went back in again. Another few minutes passed and Kallen was out again. She instructed Suzaku to help her out in dressing Lelouch before carrying him out onto the bed and tucked him in. It was then he saw that bandages were done on each of Lelouch’s hand. Suzaku smiled. Even though Kallen was rough towards him most of the time, but when it was needed, she can actually be quite caring.

“ _Thanks,_ ” said Suzaku, but was waved off by Kallen.

“ _Whatever. I’m going to bed now, so don’t you **dare** try knocking on my door again!_” Kallen grumbled in a soft but harsh tone before she left for her room. Though Kallen was curious at whatever happened with them, she decided it was best to leave as it was, since she knew pretty well that Suzaku would tell them later anyways.

Making sure that Lelouch was sound asleep, Suzaku went to take a shower before switching off all lights and snuggling to bed. He wrapped his arms around Lelouch's back and held him nearer. Smelling the sweet smell of the soap coming from Lelouch, Suzaku slowly drifted to sleep. Even while he was asleep, he kept reminding himself to definitely talk with Lelouch no matter how unwilling Lelouch might be.

* * *

The next morning Lelouch woke to the soft breathing next to his ears. He frowned, thinking that Rivalz had once again sleepwalked into his bed. Turning around, Lelouch was going to give him a heavy slap, but paused half way when he saw who it was. Blush crept up his cheeks, slowly adding colors onto his fair skin. The touch he felt around his waist, however, added more to the color. His heart was thumping hard.

Lelouch stalled there for a moment. Nonsensical thoughts passed through his head as he was trying to remember what had actually happened last night. He noticed the difference of the room from his own and that he was not wearing his own clothes but a bathrobe. Lelouch blushed even more as he thought of the possibilities that they might have done it when he was unconscious.

“It can’t be. Suzaku’s not like that…right?” Lelouch muttered to himself, trying best to think otherwise was always a difficult thing to do.

Suddenly, Suzaku groaned which made Lelouch jumped and instinctively shut his eyes. He was praying hard for Suzaku to sleep back so that he could slip away.

Suzaku had woken up when he heard a soft voice talking. Opening his eyes, he was hoping that Lelouch was awake but Lelouch's eyes were still closed shut. Thinking that Lelouch might be sleep talking, Suzaku decided to wake up and wash up, but just when he was about to sit up right, he knew something was not right.Looking at Lelouch's sleeping face, he could not understand why was his cheeks red, nor why were his brows twitching. Leaning nearer and just an inch in front of Lelouch's face, Suzaku paused and stayed still.

It was a few seconds later did Lelouch's eyes started to flutter and slowly opened. He gasped out of shock and pushed Suzaku away from him naturally. Unbalance, Suzaku fell to the ground with a thud. Just realizing what he had done, Lelouch sat up and looked at him. Suzaku was soothing his backside while he slowly looked back to Lelouch. He smiled.

“Morning...”

Lelouch suddenly blushed even harder as he started saying, “ _W-Why are you sleeping beside me?_ ”

“ _There’s only a bed here,_ ” Suzaku replied dumbly.

Lelouch looked around again, only to find out it was true. With his still red cheeks, he muttered a soft sorry while looking away. Suzaku had no idea why was Lelouch being embarrassed around him, but then it clicked. He remembered last night’s incident and quickly got onto his knees and bent down his body, forehead touching the carpet floor. Lelouch was surprised.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Suzaku spoke out loudly. Lelouch thought Suzaku was apologizing for raping him and almost going to give him a punch but stop as the he continued.

“ _It’s my fault for lying to you and giving you false messages about being popular and having concerts here and there. I only wanted you to be happy and proud that I could reach your expectations. You can hit me, kick me, and punch me, anything! I’ll accept all of them, but just don’t tell me that you hate me._ ”

The last sentence was said in a pleading tone, making Lelouch confuse in what reaction he should make. He was thinking deeply during that silence, only to remember again after he realized what lies Suzaku was talking about. Almost instantaneously, Lelouch looked sad and heartbroken.

“ _It’s okay,_ ” Lelouch suddenly said, which made Suzaku looked up. He was about to smile and hugged him but the next thing came at him too suddenly. “ _I know I’ve been pressuring you too much. Keep talking about all those things when you’re still trying your best to keep up. I wasn’t aware that you don’t like discussing about the topic, but now that I do, I would definitely avoid it. I won’t talk about it ever again._ ”

“ _No! You’re misunderstanding,_ ” Suzaku quickly cut in while he held onto Lelouch's hand. “ _It’s not that I don’t like or even hate what we discussed about, nor was it pressuring at all. All those had always been my cheers and support for me to keep going no matter the consequences. It wasn’t your fault at all._ ”

“ _But…it was obvious, wasn’t it? The reason why you wanted to cover up your performance in the club?_ ”

“ _That was because…_ ” Suzaku paused for a moment to arrange his reasons. “ _It was because I didn’t want to see you disappointed that it was not a real concert, but just a tiny club performance._ ”

“ _But they’re still your live shows, aren’t they? Why should I feel disappointed by it? It’s not like your shows are terrible and your singing is horrible. They’re good!_ ” Suzaku was really touched when he heard them. “ _And besides…the real reason I thought it was a concert was because I saw it wrongly. I thought the photo was really taken during a concert, but I didn’t notice the small bar counter at the corner. If I knew it was a club, I would not have asked if it was a concert and you won’t be forced to go along with it._ ”

“ _Lelouch, it’s not your fault at all, really. Please don’t blame yourself. I’m the one who started with the lie and continued with it. The one who should really be blame is me,_ ” Suzaku tried his very best to correct Lelouch.

“ _But it was me!_ ” Lelouch exclaimed. He was frowning.

“ _Lelouch, please!_ ” Suzaku suddenly spoke louder and he stared straight into Lelouch eyes. Lelouch was quiet. “ _It’s not your fault, Lelouch. Please don’t continue this. I don’t want us to get trapped in it and never be able to escape from it. I don’t want us to stop meeting each other just because of my annoying personality that I tried so hard to change but still can’t._ ”

“ _But you should really hate me since I…_ ”

“ _I would **never** hate you!_” Suzaku exclaimed louder. His grip on Lelouch's hand tightened. “ _I will never hate you, Lelouch. I love you so much that if I start to hate you, my life will be falling apart already._ ”

Lelouch only stared on as he heard the first confession of the day. He had no idea how to react.

“ _So please, Lelouch. Let me love you; spoil you, for the rest of our lives. I promise that I’ll never tell you anymore lies and if that ever happens you can punish me however you like, just don’t say that you hate me or that you want to leave me. I’ll definitely die on the spot._ ”

They both fell into a deep silence. Suzaku only staring into Lelouch, while Lelouch still digesting on his words. Lelouch then said, “ _That’s…sort of overdoing it. Don’t you think?_ ”

“ _What is?_ ” Suzaku, in turn, could not understand.

“ _I mean…_ ” Lelouch already fading blush came back again. “ _…I would never punish you. Maybe a pinch and a twist towards your ear when you’ve done something stupid, but excessive bully isn’t really my style._ ”

Suzaku blinked a few more times, before finally putting on a smile, obviously ignoring the pinch and twist on his ear as punishment.

“ _I’m so glad to have such a kind hearted lover._ ”

Not only was Lelouch's cheeks red, but his ears were starting to get red too. It was only one morning that he had already received two confessions. If Suzaku was going to give anymore confession, he might just faint.

“ _Thank you for understanding,_ ” Suzaku said as he brought down Lelouch's face and planted a kiss onto his lips.

Well, apparently, Suzaku had not notice Lelouch’s current state, and that his one short peck had officially made not only the cheeks and ears, but the whole face red. Lelouch had officially fainted from the excessive power of love.

“ _Lelouch? What happen? Blood! Your nose is bleeding! Oh no! Somebody! Help!_ ”

* * *

After that incident, both Lelouch and Suzaku had spent most of the days together before Suzaku went back to Japan. Though it was only a short while, they both came to understand each other better and still continued with the emailing. However, this time, Suzaku never lied at all and also made sure to take many photos on whenever and whatever he was doing. Even when he was having lunch, Suzaku would take a photo of himself and his meal before sending over to Lelouch. Lelouch, however, took many of himself smiling, sleeping, doing homework and cute poses, be it during lectures or when he was wasting time in his room. Lelouch seldom went out of his dorm with his friends but when he really did, he only did some little shopping for his daily needs.

To make their dreams come true, as in being together forever, Suzaku kept reminding himself to never give up and kept on going, searching for entertainment companies to accept him and even going to auditions. Keeping Lelouch's words in his heart and mind, repeating them whenever he thought of Lelouch, kept him going. It was only a few weeks later did he managed to enter a company that he never thought existed. Yes, it was Zero Entertainment Company. Though the company just started two years ago, they had managed to produce famous artists. Suzaku and his members were the same too, just that instead of a year, they managed to debut in just six months and became Japan’s number one idol in a year.

Three years had passed. It was 11pm and there was still a dim light shining out from that penthouse somewhere in Tokyo. Lelouch was in an office-like study room reading some documents. He even arranged the schedules and managed everything his band needed. His office was not too big or too small, but just the size of the master bedroom. Looking through the schedule and things to do once again, Lelouch slouched back in his arm chair and shut his eyes, taking a quick nap before continuing. Just when he had started to take his nap, there was a soft creak from the door and a small thud from it closing. Lelouch already knew who it was.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have dragged you away from your father’s company,” Suzaku spoke as he wrapped his arms around Lelouch's neck and nuzzled his head.

“Stop it, Suzaku. We’ve been through this,” Lelouch spoke softly as if he was sighing.

“I know that I’ve invited you to be our manager so that you could be with me, but I’ve never known that it would be this tiring,” Suzaku continued still.

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked up at Suzaku, saying, “It’s the same to you anyways. You’re always having concerts even though you’re having such a tight schedule, but it’s not like you had a choice. It was all under the company's decision.”

“I know, which was why I need to reach till the end of this year, so that my contract finally ends and I could be a free from this tied-down once and for all,” Suzaku replied as he shifted from behind Lelouch to in front of him, leaning against the table.

“Yeah, we’ll only need to hold on till then. Don’t worry, it’s not far anyways,” Lelouch smiled as he held onto Suzaku’s hands and swung them lightly.

“Yup,” was Suzaku last reply before they both fell into silence. Suzaku stared dearly into those tired eyes as they were about to close shut. Acting before Lelouch does, Suzaku took away Lelouch's glasses, draped one arm around his neck and carried Lelouch up bridal style.

Lelouch did not struggle as he was used to it already. Anytime when his eyes were about to shut or Suzaku saw through his fake energetic face, Suzaku would always take him away from any work he was doing to somewhere he could rest.

“You’re not struggling much today. Too tired to?” Suzaku joked as he carried Lelouch out of the study room.

“Mm…” Lelouch agreed as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Suzaku’s chest. “Can we just go to sleep tonight? I don’t think I could even open my eyes already.”

Suzaku chuckled, “Of course, honey.”

“Thanks, Mr. Bee,” Lelouch mumbled as he joked.

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this again, I realized I had a kind of style that I always use when it comes to angst. It's cheesy and I totally cringed there. (lol) I think my preference and style had change. Is this due to adulthood? Anyways, I hope you liked it, and if you do, I would love to have some kudos. :)


End file.
